


Superheroes, Bears, and Doctors, Oh My!

by NataliaSteven



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James Rogers is a cutie pie, Steve and Nat being adorable parents, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaSteven/pseuds/NataliaSteven
Summary: Steve, Natasha, and a young James Rogers are on a road trip to a campground a few miles away, when the child decides to cause a few adorable issues for his parents. Nat and Steve are the cutest married couple ever, and their child has no shortage of Steve's good will and Natasha's humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first part in the collection/challenge that technically starts tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to post this one cause it's so flippin' cute and I love writing Steve and Nat as parents. Since the prompt for the first day was "Road trip," they're on their way to a campground and chaos breaks loose a couple times haha. Enjoy!

“Steve, no you were supposed to turn left there.” Natasha said.  
“Well you should’ve told me that before I passed it!” Steve replied.  
“Maybe we should have printed of the directions instead of relying on this stupid navigation app! We are in the middle of nowhere with zero service.”  
“Tony said it would work!”  
“And you believed him!?”  
“Mommy, mommy look! A bear!”  
“No, James, that’s a raccoon.” She said, not even turning to face it for more than a moment.  
“No, Nat, that is a bear.” Steve corrected her.  
“What no it’s no-AH!” Natasha screamed. Realizing that it was, indeed, a big grizzly standing no more than five feet away from their suv.  
“Well, go faster!”  
“It’s not like it’s gonna maul us!” Steve said in an effort to calm her down.  
“And you know this how?”  
“Daddy I wanna go pet it!” said a young James from the back seat.  
“No that is a horrible idea, James, don’t you- JAMES YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!” Natasha began to scream as a curious James opened the door to the car, beginning his plan to pet the wild creature. Being only 5, he couldn’t figure out how to unbuckle the absurd amount of constraints determined to keep him inside the vehicle, and Natasha tried with all her might to close the opening that would allow her child to interact with a strange animal.  
Steve began to laugh at the spectacle, which only brought him a look from Natasha that he had learned to interpret as “Encourage him, and die.”   
“Uh, James.” He began as Natasha continued her unsuccessful attempts to close the door.  
The little boy looked up at him with big, green, curious eyes and listened.  
“I’m sure the bear would be scared of you, they don’t like people. You wouldn’t want to scare him now would you?”  
The child sighed in dismay, and looked back at the creature who had continued to walk down the road alongside the car.  
“No. I don’t like being scared, I don’t want him to be either.” He said.  
Natasha breathed a sigh of relief as she finally managed to close the door and settle back in her seat.  
“That’s very sweet honey.” She said, facing Steve and breathing a concurrent sigh of relief. At this, he turned his attention away from the bear and back to the Captain America and alien figurines in his tiny hands.  
“TAKE THAT YOU STUPID ALIEN!” He shouted, slamming the toy version of his father’s shield against the chitauri’s head.  
“Ah ah ah, James, stupid isn’t a very nice word to say.”Natasha scolded in a disappointed tone.  
The boy appeared to think hard for a moment before rewording the phrase.  
“DIE YOU PEASANT!” He screamed.  
Natasha face-palmed in exasperation as Steve stifled a laugh.  
“Thor, what did I tell you about teaching my child asgardian insults…”  
“Oh, it’s okay, he’ll grow out of it.”   
“Daddy, when I grow up, I want to be just like you.”  
“NO!” Natasha and Steve shouted in unison.  
“There are other ways to help people besides being a superhero.”  
“Like what?” The child asked in confusion.  
Natasha turned to Steve for help, then back around to face her son.  
“Well, you could be a doctor! And you could help the super heroes after the save people and need you!” Steve suggested.  
At this the child thought for a moment before wildly nodding his head yes with a big grin on his face.  
“Then I can save Uncle Clint when he does..um..not smart things!” He shouted with glee.  
Natasha laughed in relief and nodded, taking his hand in hers.  
“Yes you can baby. You can save everyone.” She said, turning to look at Steve who looked away from the road for a moment to smile at her.

When they stop for food at a store…

After a couple more hours, and several complaints from both James and Natasha, (who had a chant going on for a bit demanding they stop somewhere) Steve decided to take a break at a local department store.  
As they walked towards the entrance, James broke free from the hands of both his parents and ran full speed towards the sliding doors, hopping back and forth between them whilst giggling like a maniac until Steve ran up and scooped the still laughing child into his arms. He carried him all the way through the entrance and dropped him off by the toy area.  
“Go find something you want and I’ll get it for you.” He said, but before he could run away, Steve grabbed his arm and added one condition.  
“But only if you promise to stop complaining until we get to the campground.”   
James nodded his head vigorously, then ran down one of the aisles much to Natasha’s dismay,  
“Thanks for that.” She said, rolling her eyes as she started to chase after him. Much like with their son, Steve stopped her before she got far, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. He pulled away after a couple of moments and she smiled before wriggling free and running down the aisle.  
“Last to find him has to drive the rest of the way!” She shouted behind her.  
“That’s not fair.” Steve said with a smile, running after her.  
Shortly after, Natasha found James walking around confused with a large package in his his hands.  
“There you are!” She shouted in relief.  
At hearing the voice of his mother, he perked up and began running towards her.  
“Mommy, mommy I want this one!” He began to plea.  
“Ok, Ok..” Natasha replied as he held the box up to her, continuing to observe the costume, stethoscope, and little doctor's bag with more supplies stuffed inside it.  
She took it in her hands and furrowed her brow in confusion.   
“Well, why do you want a doctor’s set?” She asked, continuing to observe the   
“So I can save you and daddy when you get hurt!” He said   
“To save super heroes, like daddy said.” The child added after she didn’t reply. The way he said it implied it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Natasha smiled and squatted down so they were face to face.  
“I love you, J” she said, tears forming in her eyes.  
He giggled a bit and threw himself into her arms, almost throwing her off balance.  
“I love you too mommy.”  
Steve walked around the corner with a bag of chips in his hands.  
“Are you hugging? Without me?” He said, pretending to appear offended.  
“Oh no, we would never!” Natasha said, smiling as she pretended to act defensive.  
And he walked over, bent down, and wrapped his big arms around both of them. Holding them tight. James giggled, and Steve and Natasha made eye contact for a moment.  
“I love you.” He mouthed  
“I love you too.” She mouthed back.  
“But you’re still driving.” She said aloud with a laugh. Steve frowned. but quickly began to laugh with her. James joined as well, though completely unaware as to what was so hilarious. The three of them together made the cutest little family, laughing on the floor of a department store.


End file.
